Last Train to Paradise
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: No matter where you go, just be sure to make it on. T for character death


**Last Train to Paradise **

* * *

**I know, I know. I should not be writing a oneshot with two other FanFics that need completing.**

** But I am. **

**And there's nothing you can do about it. **

**HA!**

** Anyway, this story is based off of a really good song, called "Last Train to Paradise" by KDrew. If you've heard of those guys before, then you get free virtual cookies! **

**Anyway, depressing, semi-songfic, but not so songfic-y story ahead. **

**Be warned. **

**Be afraid. **

**Be VERY afraid.**

** XxXxXxXx **

_Tonight we're on the run..._

Shadow the Hedgehog reflected on the last five minutes that would ultimately change his life forever. It had all happened so suddenly...unexpectedly...

He picked up his pace as shouts rang out behind him. The lab...that was his destination. The professor would be able to talk some sense into the soldiers. He had to.

Shadow stole a glance behind him at the approaching people, one of which was holding a pistol. That sparked new fear in the small hedgehog's heart, and he ran faster towards the doors that were barely in sight. He made it into the lab, throwing open the door and running towards the back room. The soldiers were advancing again, one of them commanding orders to their prey. "Surrender now and your life may be spared! Stop running! It's pointless when we know the ARK better than you do!"

Shadow made it into the room. Standing in a corner near the master computer was the professor, his granddaughter and Shadow's only friend, Maria, nearby him. Looks of horror were plastered to both their faces as Shadow clung to the professor's lab coat.

"What do you want?" the professor demanded.

"Your experiment is too powerful and we can confirm it." the lead soldier sneered. "He nearly killed the commander back in the main hall."

Maria cast Shadow a horrified look. "Is this true?"

"He wanted to destroy me. I...I just tried to escape..." Shadow stuttered.

"You see? He even admits to it!" the soldier cried. "Shoot him!"

"NO!" the professor roared. "I will not allow this!"

"The commander himself has given the order to shut down Project S. H. A. D. O. W.." the soldier continued. "Opposing us is a very unwise decision."

The other soldiers drew their pistols and took aim at Shadow. He backed up from the professor, keeping him out of the line of fire.

"Shadow! No!" Maria pleaded.

The professor slowly and deliberately stepped in front of his creation, staring the soldiers straight in the eyes. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me."

The soldier's smirk grew more cruel. "Very well."

The sounds of the bullets leaving the weapons and Maria's screams were almost too much to bear. Shadow only watched as the professor's body fell to the side, blood pooling around his lifeless body. He stared back up at the soldier's guns, where tiny curls of smoke rose from the barrels. With another scream, this one of rage and determination, Maria lunged for her friend, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Fire!" the soldier commanded. Shadow gritted his teeth and forced his legs to keep moving as a bullet struck inches from his head. Maria pulled him into the hall and continued running, even though the soldiers were gaining. Shadow finally realized how much trouble they actually were in and took the lead, his hand holding tightly to hers.

They ran through the halls at a breakneck speed, ducking and dodging through the reinforcements G. U. N. called for and their bullets.

_...While we chase the morning sun... _

"Shadow, get to the escape pods!" Maria said. "They're our only chance! We can escape down to Earth!"

"Earth?" Shadow momentarily slowed and glanced back at her. "But..."

"It's the only way we'll escape alive." Maria said firmly. "I know what they've said about it...about how the waters aren't as clear as they once used to be...how the people don't care...but we can fix it. We can make it the paradise we've always wanted. There's always hope."

"...No, not that..." Shadow muttered. Footsteps sounded behind them. He grabbed Maria's hand again and the two of them continued on their way.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just...I've always pictured the three of us going to Earth together. You, me and the professor."

"...I did too." Maria admitted after a long pause. "But he IS coming with us! In our hearts. He'll always be with us."

Shadow nodded, stealing a glance out of a large window that overlooked the Earth.

_...Until our paradise is shown... _

Was it really true that it was as polluted as many of the humans on board claimed? From space...it was nothing more than a miracle. Nothing could rival this beauty. Shadow glanced behind him again to see that tears were filling Maria's eyes. She didn't look up at him, just kept her eyes on her feet and concentrated on running. Behind her, soldiers were gaining, many of them holding weapons. Shadow shut his eyes, much to his surprise feeling tears sting them. He forced his legs to go faster...any stumble or hesitation could mean their doom.

"Shadow! Over there!" Maria pointed. "That's the door!"

Shadow turned sharply, dragging her with him. He tore open the door and darted in, slamming it behind them and bolting it firmly. Furious pounding resounded on the other side as the solders reached it and found it locked.

Maria ran over to the control panel on one of the pods, inputting information on where it would land. After a few seconds, she stopped and straightened up.

"We might not make it."

More furious pounding on the door. It sounded as though they were ramming it.

"Why not?" Shadow asked, slightly panicking.

"They can track us anywhere we go. Unless I can somehow disable the location...someone would have to do it manually."

_...So we can live forever young... _

More pounding. The door moved so slightly in its hinges.

"I'll stay behind." Shadow said instantly. "You need to see the Earth. You need to live."

"And you do too!" Maria shouted, tears tracing their way down her cheeks. "We both have to live for grandfather!"

The door shook in its hinges.

"Shadow?" Maria cried.

"What?"

"What happened with the commander? Why do they want to kill you?"

Shadow stared down at his feet. "We can talk about this on Earth. Right now, we need to figure out how to disable this thing."

_...Follow the echoes of your soul... _

"No... Tell me now. Just...just in case." Maria said.

"What are you talking about? We're going to make it. Together. I won't allow anyone else to die for me." Shadow said firmly, glancing over the control board.

"Please. It'll drown out the sound of the soldiers. I don't want to hear them."

More pounding. A tremendous bang. The door wobbled.

"Fine." Shadow sighed, pressing a few buttons to no avail. "He...he told me to prove I was truly the Ultimate Life Form. He trained a gun on me...I acted out of instinct. I knocked it to the side and punched him backwards into the wall, pinning him there with a hand to his throat. A soldier saw. I backed up in horror of what I had done, and the commander lost his mind."

Maria didn't say anything. She tapped in a few coordinates.

"He ordered the soldier to kill me. I dodged him, and he came at me with the end of his shotgun. I grabbed it and twisted, taking him with it. I snapped his neck without meaning to as he fell..."

_ ...To the edge and far beyond..._

Maria was still silent. When she looked up to face her friend again, her eyes were saddened with a misery most adults have never felt. She shook her head, muttering, "But why...he was asking for it..."

"He wanted an excuse to kill me. They had been saying for a while that I was too powerful." Shadow said.

Another tremendous bang. Part of the door gave way.

"Shadow?" Maria asked, watching as a pistol was shoved through the opening.

"What?"

"Duck!" she shoved him behind the control panel as the pistol was unloaded randomly around the room. They were showered in sparks, but otherwise unhurt.

Shadow sprang up after the weapon clicked on empty and broke the wrist of the soldier holding it. A scream of pain came from the other side of the door as he withdrew his arm. Another pistol took his place, already firing. Shadow ducked again, gritting his teeth as the earsplitting bangs shook the air.

_...But no matter where you go... _

"Shadow!" Maria screamed.

"I'm fine!" Shadow sprang up and knocked the pistol out of the soldier's hand. Another bang shook the doors, opening the first hole wider. Three more pistols poked into the room, aimed at the two. Shadow barely had enough time to duck back behind the control panel.

Maria caught his eyes, a terrified expression on her face. That was when Shadow finally knew they wouldn't both escape alive.

_ ...Just be sure to make it on..._

"Shadow?" Maria said, her voice broken by tears.

"Yes?" Shadow couldn't believe what was happening.

"I want you to let people be happy. Help them. Let them know you aren't what they've said you are."

"Of course." Shadow nodded. "I promise. Can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll come with me?"

Maria's eyes filled with more tears. She leaned forward and caught Shadow in a hug. He hugged her back, savoring what was to become their last embrace.

The door finally gave way, but they didn't move. Only when the soldier's footsteps were only meters away did Maria act. With a strong shove, she pushed Shadow backwards into the escape pod. The almost indestructible glass slid over the hatch, sealing his escape.

"M...Maria?!" Shadow gasped.

She stood, quickly erasing the input data on the escape pod destination. The soldiers wouldn't be able to find him...

"Don't pull that lever!" one of the soldiers commanded. Maria glanced at the many of them gathered around her, every one of then holding a pistol aimed at her. She cast a glance at Shadow and gave him a small smile.

The calm before the storm.

It all happened at once.

Someone shot.

Maria pulled the lever.

Shadow was hurled through space, down into Earth's atmosphere.

_...The last train to paradise... _

"MARIA! NO! NO!" Shadow screamed, watching as the ARK vanished from sight through the clouds of Earth. It was raining, as though the planet was weeping from what had just happened.

_ ...Last train to paradise... _

Shadow's escape pod landed in the middle of a forest, but he didn't exit the capsule. He didn't have anything to live for. Not anymore. Not with both of them gone...

And yet, he found himself walking through the rain. Through the dense trees and towards where ever his feet lead him. He wouldn't stop until he reached a destination.

He didn't have to wait long. The trees thinned out after a few minuets. In front of Shadow was a beautiful, green meadow showered by the light rain. A small patch in the clouds was clearing up; a tiny sliver of sapphire sky.

A sliver of hope.

Paradise, even.

_ ...Last train to paradise... _

**XxXxXxXx**

** And so...**

**was it ok? **

**Horrible? **

**Sappy? **

**That's my attempt at hurt/comfort once again. And serious friendship. Not romance, though. That's just strange. **

**Please don't Flame this innocent story. It tried. Honestly. Please criticize nicely. Plus I suck at endings. I already know this. **

**Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
